1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile phone with a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mobile phone with a camera function usually has its display screen and camera module located on the same side or two opposite sides of its body. The camera module cannot be located on the remaining sides of the body other than what is mentioned in last sentence. Therefore, there is a need for improving the design of the mobile phone with a camera.